


"you wouldn't?"... "I mean, unless you want"

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious Jaehyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Doyoung, Vine reference, Wet Dream, he has been waiting!, mentions of jeno yuta and johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: "bro, I have a dream we fuck""bro, it just a dream""gay, I wouldn't fuck you""you wouldn't?""I mean, unless you want.."Au where best friends jaedo accidentally recreate  the vine meme in real life
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	"you wouldn't?"... "I mean, unless you want"

**Author's Note:**

> This au just come into my mind yesterday, and I literally finished writing this in less than 24h lmao. I'm sorry if there some plot hole and grammatically errors are expected.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

Jaehyun wakes up with sweats all over his body, his heart thumping hard that it feels like it is s going to jumps out anytime and,... and..fuck. He peeks through the blanket and sighs in frustration, ruffling his hair roughly. Aren't he's too old to get a fucking wet dream?! Not only that, he literally dreamt of fucking Doyoung. 

Yep, you heard it right. It's Doyoung. His best friend from childhood and his long term crush. Jaehyun still can hear the moan that escaped from Doyoung's mouth, begging to get more of his dick inside him. Mouth wide open as his pretty eyes rolled up in pleasure. 

Jaehyun gulped. He can feel his dick hardened when he recalled his dream last night. 

"Jae!" The sudden burst of his roommate Jungwoo startled Jaehyun and made him flinch. 

"Jesus, woo. Don't you ever know how to knock the fucking door?" Jaehyun quickly covers his still hard dick with his blanket. 

"no I don't." Jungwoo says while smiling innocently. Jaehyun rolls his eyes towards his roommate who is still standing at the door of his room. "what do you want?" Jaehyun didn't mean to sound rude, but with his dick is still hard, begging to be touched, he doesn't have a mood to deal with Jungwoo's bright moods especially in the early morning. 

Jungwoo shrugged, "nothing, just want to check up on you. But then, you look grumpier than usual and you're sweating too. Are you okay?" he asks even though he doesn't look concerned at all.

"no, I'm not okay. I dream I fuck my best friend and also happened to be my crush!" That's what he wants to say, but he can't deal with upcoming questions and teasing from the latter. Instead, he replied with, "I'm alright. Just, have a nightmare" that's a lie. He can't say that it's a nightmare because he kinda likes it…

God,he's in crisis. "How I'm going to face Doyoung after this". He frustratedly groans and palms his head. 

Jaehyun missed the weird looks that Jungwoo gave whilst he was busy having an internal crisis by himself."um, okay. If you say so even though you might mean otherwise. I've make a breakfast for both of us, go brush your teeth and come out eat" 

Jaehyun simply nods and gestures to the latter to get out of his room. Before his roommate closed the door, Jaehyun heard he said, "I'm not gonna wait for you! Don't blame me when half of your food goes missing" 

"yeah, yeah" 

After the latter finally closes the door, he quickly gets up and goes to his bathroom to take a shower to clean the cum that has dried on his crotch area from last night and before he does that, he needs to give himself a hand job first. His dick still hard even after a quiet long conversation with Jungwoo a while ago. 

Lord, how much he is actually horny for Doyoung. 

When he finishes taking a shower, he comes out from his room and it seems like Jungwoo just finished eating because the latter is lazily lying down on the sofa while watching Spongebob on the television. 

He starts digging in the tuna sandwich that Jungwoo made when his stomach grumbled hungrily. With a mouthful of tuna sandwich, he removed Jungwoo's leg on the cramped sofa (they only have one for their small apartment) by using his leg and sat down beside Jungwoo who didn't look away from the television. He laughs when funny yet dumb scene comes out. 

They stayed in silence, Jungwoo no longer watching Spongebob as he changed the channel to watch Phineas and Ferb instead. As for Jaehyun, he's scrolling through the Instagram feed and ignoring coming messages from his team mates. Obviously they were discussing the project, but it's Sunday. He's not in the mood to discuss the damn project. 

Whilst he was watching a cat video, Doyoung called him. Biting his bottom lips nervously, he hesitates a little before picking up the call. 

"hello? Jaehyunnie" 

Doyoung's voice flows sweetly into his ears. How did a person sound so beautiful even in the morning? His voice even more beautiful when he fuck-

"Jaehyunnie, are you there?" Doyoung says again when Jaehyun didn't say anything. 

"uh, I'm um, yeah. I mean, yeah I'm here. Wassup?" Jaehyun tried to sound as calm as possible but he failed miserably. 

His heart shattered when the older giggled cutely. "what do you mean by wassup Jaehyun-ah? Did you forget about our plan?" Doyoung asks. 

Right, plan. The plan where they promised last week to hang out together at Doyoung's apartment. "no, haha" he laughs nervously, ignoring the teasing look from Jungwoo who gets entertained by Jaehyun and Doyoung conversations instead. 

"okay then. I just wanted to ask, what time are you going to come?" 

Jaehyun removes his phone from his ear to see the time and it's currently 11 am. "I'll go now," he decided. 

"okay, Jae. I'll be waiting. And ah! Buy some beers." 

Jaehyun laughs, "beer? Doie, it's still morning" 

He hears the latter heaves a sigh, "I'm craving for alcohol okay? But I don't want to drink alone" even though he can't see Doyoung right now, Jaehyun knows there's a small pout forming on his lips. 

"alright, I'll buy the beer. See you" 

"See you, love you Jaehyunnie" Doyoung says before he hangs up the call first. Again, the older never failed to make him blush hard and felt a butterfly in his tummy. 

"you should Confess to him" 

Jaehyun widens his eyes in shock and when he's about to deny, the knowing gaze by his roommate shuts him up. Defeated, "how do you know?" 

Jungwoo shrugs, lying back down on the sofa, refocusing on the cartoon. "it's obvious. Even my dead cat would know" 

Jaehyun groans, sinking his body deeper on the sofa. Wishing that the furniture would swallow his whole body. "only God knows how many times I tried". It's true, the L words never came out from his mouth. Not when he was totally drowned by the older's charms. 

"damn, that's rough but I'm sure he likes you too tho" 

"huh? Pfft, I don't think so Woo" 

"Don't try to argue with me my dear Jaehyun. I know the way you both see each other. There's a love anywhere and I've enough witness them"

"really?" 

"yeah and I think you should go" 

"right, I should go" he gets up from the sofa and fetches his car keys and wallet on the cabinet. 

"good luck!" he heard Jungwoo yell. 

\----------

They snuggle on the sofa while watching a movie together. When he arrived, Doyoung already set up a movie and there were two boxes of fried chicken on the coffee table.

Doyoung's apartment is now in comfortable silence and the only noises that filled the room is the sound from television. Doyoung hates horror movies, but he also loves to watch one. 

"I'm challenging myself" 

"then why watch in daylight?" 

Doyoung scoffs, "because I'm scared to sleep after that! That's why I came up with a very smart decision, which is, watching horror movies during the day" that's what he said. 

Now, they were sitting on the sofa with a can of beer within the grips of their hand. Doyoung's eyes focused on the screen meanwhile Jaehyun didn't pay any attention to the movie because he was too busy looking at the latter. 

Jaehyun bought a bunch of beers. Whenever it comes to consuming alcohol, two cans of beer would never be enough for them because they always crave for more until they wasted. The alcohol might have started to take over him but still sober enough for him to remember when he woke up later. Jaehyun accidentally spilled his dream last night to Doyoung. 

"I dream of you yesterday" he breaks the silence. 

"hm yeah? What is it about?" Doyoung asks, still looking at the rolling credits on the screen. Surprisingly, the older gets to watch the horror movie until the end. Perhaps the beer has its benefits. 

"We fucked," he admits. The words rolled off easily on his tongue. He glanced towards the latter to see his reaction and cheered silently when he just laughed. 

"really? Well, it's just a dream" Doyoung shrugged. 

"right, it is just a dream. Obviously we wouldn't fuck each other right?" Jaehyun says, trying to joke around and lifting the atmosphere that slowly gets awkward. 

He expected Doyoung to laugh from the joke, but it started to worry Jaehyun when he didn't say anything. 

But then, Doyoung sat straight, correcting his posture to face Jaehyun. He looked at Jaehyun with wide eyes, not shocked but it screamed curiosity. His eyes twinkling as he asks Jaehyun, "you, you wouldn't?" 

His question caught Jaehyun off guard. It takes him a few seconds for him to process the latter's question. Jaehyun thought he misheard the older and it's just the alcohol that was playing in his head. 

But he isn't that drunk especially his tolerance for alcohol is quite high. Two cans of beers are not enough to make him drunk. 

"I mean, unless you want.." If things go wrong, Jaehyun already prepared a lame excuse by blaming the alcohol he consumed. 

"I want to" 

"what!?" he didn't mean to yell on Doyoung's face. But, what the fuck? "You-you want to?" Jaehyun stumbles on words, still in disbelief by Doyoung's unexpected answer. 

"yes Jaehyun. You're hot, who wouldn't want to fuck you? Absolutely not me" the older confidently says. Jaehyun wonders where did the sudden bravery come from. Is it from the beer? But his beer was left untouched about 30 minutes ago and it's still his first beer. 

Without saying much, Jaehyun puts down his beer on the coffee table and grabs Doyoung by his tiny waist. With his strong arm, he plops down the latter to make him lie on his back on the leather sofa. Doyoung uttered a yelp as Jaehyun laid him down. Jaehyun spread Doyoung's legs to settle down their bodies in a more comfortable position. 

"you think I'm hot?" Jaehyun asks, his voice gets deeper and the older shivers under Jaehyun's muscular body. 

"yea" Doyoung muttered. Jaehyun could see the blush as it crawled up the older's neck and then to his cheeks. 

They stared at each other without spare words. When Jaehyun looked at Doyoung's lips, Doyoung's eyes also on the other's. They are both aware of the sexual tension between them but neither of them is trying to make a move. 

"can I kiss you?" Jaehyun breaks the silence. Doyoung shivers once again when Jaehyun's thumb caresses his cheek gently. Doyoung's breath goes heavy as he whispers a small yes, allowing Jaehyun to kiss him. 

At that moment, Jaehyun leans in and kisses Doyoung on the lips. He stays for a moment and when the older sighs pleasure into the kiss, he gently starts moving. Doyoung opens his mouth to let Jaehyun insert his tongue. Jaehyun explores through the older's as he tastes every corner of it. 

Jaehyun sucking Doyoung's tongue and the older moan. Satisfied by the reaction, Jaehyun keeps sucking and then moves to bit Doyoung's bottom lips, nipping it gently. 

The kiss is not as perfect as Jaehyun has thought, they kisses sloppily but it is definitely the most amazing kiss he ever had. They pulled away from each other to catch some breath. Doyoung's hands stay at the back of Jaehyun's hair, caressing it softly. Meanwhile Jaehyun, one of his hands lingered on the tiny waist whilst the other gently caressed the adorable cheek. 

"may I?" Jaehyun asks the latter for permission. His hand that was on the waist, moves down to the waistband of the pajama pants. Doyoung nods, signalling the other to continue. 

Jaehyun leans down to peck Doyoung's lips as he pulls down the pants in one go. 

\---------

After the first sex they have last time, both of them almost fuck each other for every time they hanging out with each other. The usual movie dates is now left to the ditch where it's only become a background noises while they're making out and then lead to the sex. 

"It's been 2 weeks yet you haven't Confessed yet??" Jungwoo dropped his baked potato when he found out about his roommate's current relationship with his best friend. 

Jaehyun laughs nervously, "haha…yep" he admits, shoving the whole baked potato into his mouth. "Here I thought you and Doyoung were finally dating." Jungwoo picked up his potato back and shoved it into his mouth just like what Jaehyun did earlier. 

It's not shocking that his roommate literally thought that he and Doyoung are dating. Hell, even his other friends thought the same things with Jungwoo. He is pretty sure that Johnny and Yuta would see the fresh hickeys on his shoulder and neck based on their teasing looks. 

Sometimes when Doyoung has lunch together with him along with Johnny and Yuta, it's getting more obvious when on both of their bodies around the neck and shoulder area filled with fresh hickies. And what's that amaze Jaehyun is, despite all the teasing and fuss from Johnny and Yuta, Doyoung didn't look like he was ashamed of it. That behaviour makes Jaehyun confused. 

It gets more confusing for him when Jeno, the first year student and Doyoung's step brother assumes that they are dating. Weird. The older could just deny the assumption, but neither of them (which is Jaehyun too) ever said anything. 

On Friday night, Johnny hosted a party at his apartment. As usual, as a good friend he is, he attended the party with Doyoung. 

During the party, crowded with a lot of people making out on the couch, smoking weed and also the ones who wasted already, Jaehyun and Doyoung disappeared and made out in the guest room.

"If you going to have a sex with your boyfriend, please don't use my room. Taeil hyung will kill me" Johnny's request played in his mind. 

As expected, every time they eat each other's faces, Jaehyun would always end up eating the other's ass too. 

Then, they escaped Johnny's apartment at 3 am in the morning to go back to Doyoung's apartment. The ended up having a sex again. It's a good thing that he lives alone after his roommate moved out. 

This may sound like they were having sex for almost on their daily basis, but it's not. Sometimes, they would cuddle and snuggle on the sofa while watching movies or cartoons if there's a movie that does not catch Doyoung's interest to watch. And sometimes, when both of them were too busy with assignments, quizzes or group projects. 

After the party night, Jaehyun woke up with the absence of Doyoung's warm body beside him. The older might have gone to work at the café because he usually works on every Saturday, helping his older brother handling the café that gets more hectic during weekends. 

He walked out from the bedroom and spotted a pink sticky note on the fridge. 

I'm off to work. There's Kimchi fried rice I made this morning. Eat before you go :) love you <3 

"love you" he reads it out loud. The latter never failed to say those words to him. Jaehyun sighs heavily, how he wishes that Doyoung truly means those words. And deep down, deep down in Jaehyun's heart, he thinks that it's a confession from Doyoung towards him. 

"so, what's the current status of your relationship with him?" Jungwoo gulped down his iced chocolate drink. 

Jaehyun shrugs, "it's kind of like friends with benefit thingy I guess" 

Jungwoo finishes his drink and gets up to put the dishes in the sink to wash them up. From the kitchen, Jungwoo continues, "okay then. But when are you going to move on from that status and replace it with a better relationship with him?" 

Damn. He thought. He can't deny Jungwoo's words because it's true. It is absolutely true that he hates it. 

Jungwoo's words lingered in his mind. He has tried to shove them off, but it comes back like a curse. 

"ah..ah! Jaehyun I'm close" Doyoung moans under Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun leans down near the latter's ear and whispers, "come for me then". His voice comes out more deeper than he's expected. 

Just by that, Doyoung automatically comes followed by Jaehyun cumming inside Doyoung later. Gently, he takes out his softened dick from the tired Doyoung and lays down beside him to cuddle. 

Their breath still heavy, tired from sex. They stayed in each other's arms in comfortable silence and Doyoung might have fallen asleep any time now. 

"Doie," 

"hm?" Doyoung humming tiredly. 

"I love you. I love love you. Not as a friend but more than that" Jaehyun finally confesses. His heart thumping louder when Doyoung giggles as a response. 

"I know Jaehyun-ah. I love you too you know" 

"really? You, you've been knowing?" Jaehyun jolted up looking down towards tired Doyoung. 

Doyoung chuckles, "you're not being as subtle as you thought Jae. And do you think how many times I have been dropping hints that I like you?" 

Jaehyun can feel the warmth of blush crawling up to his face and his ears. He then hid his embarrassment into the crook of Doyoung's sweaty neck. The other can't help but laugh at him. 

"Wait, so all of those 'love you' you said to me before we ended the call and also on that pink sticky note you put on the fridge are actually your confessions?" Jaehyun quirks his eyebrows, peeking through his eyelids to see the latter. And it turns out not only he's the one who is blushing but the older too. 

Cute

"yes, Jaehyun. Took you long enough" Jaehyun groans and hides his face again. "I'm sorry" he apologised and as an apology, he kissed Doyoung's chest softly and then licked his sensitive nipple. The latter automatically moans and his grip on Jaehyun's hair tightens in pleasure. 

"fuck you" he curses. 

"Don't worry, I will," Jaehyun smirks and licks and biting Doyoung's chest again until he left a fresh hickey that look very pretty on him. Jaehyun repeatedly leaves the love mark on Doyoung's chest, shoulder and also his neck leaving the older man in a moaning mess. 

Jaehyun's hands move down from the waist to cups Doyoung's butt cheeks. He grabs it hard so that he might leave a mark. 

"Wait" Jaehyun stopped. 

"ugh, what is it?" Doyoung groans in frustration when Jaehyun suddenly stops from doing anything that he does. 

"We just recreated the vine!" he says excitedly and Doyoung's eyes softened but the confusion still hasn't gone. 

"vine? What vine?" 

Jaehyun grins and a small smirk formed on his lips. His hand goes back to grab Doyoung's ass and this time he kisses Doyoung on the lips. Sucking the latter's tongue, biting and nipping on his bottom lips, both of them moan into the kiss and groan in pleasure when their naked bodies touched against each other. 

"I'll show later. But now, let me eat you will ya?" Doyoung didn't get to protest when Jaehyun cut him off by making him moan loudly. 

"fu-fuck" 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaay, thank you for reading. Feels free to leave kudos and comment your thoughts on down below.
> 
> Visit and follow my twitter @Jaedo_season900


End file.
